


To The Ends Of The Earth, I Will Follow You

by meowfrnk



Series: Parasite AU [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fantasy, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frerard, Halloween, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), My First Smut, My Trick Or Treat Romance, NSFW, Oneshot, Original Fiction, Parasites, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sexual Content, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Underground Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfrnk/pseuds/meowfrnk
Summary: Within a blink, Frank swung the door open to reveal Gerard stood there, looking slender with shaggy black hair. His dark brown eyes looking sunken, as if they’ve seen horror, that any possible happiness had been drained from his pale, yet tender face. His clothes once flamboyant, that once held an air of importance- now looked worn in.Frank frowned, processing that this was actually Gerard in front of him, and not an imposter.“Hey Frankie..” Gerard croaked.Frank blinked again.“Hey.. come in. You look like death” Frank smirked, opening the door for the handsome, yet ghastly looking man.Written for the My Trick Or Treat Romance 2020.My prompt was ‘Trick’ & Parasites.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Series: Parasite AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	To The Ends Of The Earth, I Will Follow You

Chapter One  
On a day like today, all seems normal. There’s nothing that can ruin your day - for theres some warm mid-day sun that beats down on your skin, making it glow and shimmer; moments like this can change in mere seconds. The pollution that hangs in the air like a stagnant helium balloon, and kisses your cheeks from the cars that pass by. Next to the green grass that has been dented by heavy footprints of people that walk on by, the streets that harbour people on phones, willingly searching of a place to belong. However, there’s a wolf hiding amongst the fearful sheep that cower, they are not allowed to bleat a single sound of alarm. They say a flutter of a butterfly wing in China could cause rain in Manhattan. 

This apocalypse has changed the world completely, where once stood tall buildings, endless streams of people existing to now narrow and silent place. Those who were hiding out either got infected or are resilient cockroaches, hiding out elsewhere; yet to be discovered. New York City had changed pace completely, once thriving, it’s now near impossible to survive. Pharmacies wiped out, the police force dismantled completely and the newly forming hierarchy amongst those who choose to live.

Some people think its a government conspiracy at a matter of creating a new world order through chaos that went out of hand, others see it as a punishment for humanities wrong doings. There’s whispers amongst broken hallways that scream this parasite is nothing that could be made up by humanity, its something else - otherworldly, watching and stalking, tearing up humanity, bending and breaking it apart at will to survive. 

This threat has been happening worldwide, it failed to be segregated after a crash happened from the depths of space, a mission congregated that many were sure was fixed by the elite, or planned to look like so. At last, the crash was shortly televised. National news reporters being just mere miles away were targeted by small parasites that almost looked translucent to the eye. The cameras may have been knocked over, but nothing could have prepared you to hear the inhumane screaming that harmonised against the static displayed on the screen; It was televised sadism to say the least. 

Frank Iero, aged twenty five has a secret, and not the kind that you can laugh and bond over. Not like how he’d supposedly had a birthmark on his ass that was in the shape of a lip print. Or how he definitely has a girls name tattooed on his arm as an attempt to be impressive, or the fact he’s overly attached to his outgrown mohawk. This is much worse. Many strange happenings have been going on in the Manhattan area. 

He has been harbouring a parasite of sorts that chose to thrive inside his left inked hand. All he remembers is waking up in the middle of a cool September night, in a cold sweat and naked matched to a strange feeling of being latched onto. The sensation alone made him immensely feel sick and wrong, he had to do something to stop this - Anything. The air around him felt like it was turning black, like suffocation against a thick plastic bag, he tried to use his hands to break it but he felt like he couldn’t. 

Frank grabbed the nearest belt laying lazily on the floor next to his bed to segregate the parasite to just his left hand, the tightness matching to that of a venomous viper suffocating its prey, drawing it off its very last aching breath. He felt it trying to fight, wriggling for a sense of dominance. Then suddenly settle. He saw the small creature settle in a wavy shape under his skin.

From this he later found out it was unable to travel further to corrupt his body further. His body felt like it had been injected with liquid nitrogen, slowly then engulfed all at once, feeling like static travelling further and further. 

Frank likes to think it tries to communicate with him but it doesn’t know how to speak, or perhaps it hasn’t learned to communicate just yet. Once the fight was over, he took a couple of deep, calming breaths, waited for his hand to go numb once again, unwrapping the belt slowly until he pondered back to sleep. “What in the fuck even happened.” He said to himself grumbly, the chilled feeling leaving his system. 

Frank woke up the next day, contemplating if it all was just some messed up dream or hallucination of some sort. The morning light sat white with several fluffy clouds that reminded him of sheep, full of delight until he heard a shill scream coming from outside. That was the minute he knew not to look outside in too much detail. 

He quickly browsed his wardrobe and threw on a pair of boxers, black torn up jeans and a slim fit black t-shirt. He caught a look of himself in the mirror displayed on one of his drawers to quickly admire his face, and how he’s lucky to not get any major face injuries besides a childhood injury of a scar above his eyebrow that’s hardly noticeable. 

This was the fifth attack of the week in this area. He peered out his window, that he always left closed but the curtains stayed open so he could see out into the world, the world that began to reek of decomposition.  
He’s seen the pure carnage of what these things do from the mere distance of outside his window in which death stalked and rained upon like a fierce hurricane.

The melody of people passing always kept Frank somewhat upbeat, hearing others existing assured him that all is real around him. The silence of wind and screams that just banged and echoed like bedlam amongst the empty streets made Frank begin to believe that this was all just a weird and fucked up dream. 

Pondering deep in thought, his phone began to ring, that brought the thought this was all to real and happening. He willingly answered it to hear a familiar voice that was nasal yet assertive.

“Frankie?”  
It was Gerard. 

Gerard who he hasn’t heard from in months, for little to no reason. I guess he got busy, with the whole apocalypse situation; Frank thought to himself.  
“Hello? Yea.. its me.” Frank sighed.  
“Oh good! How are you?” Gerard mumbled.  
“I’m... good.. Why are you calling me?” Frank raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh- I just thought to. I suppose I’m in your area. Are you still living in the same place?”

Frank debated lying, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Yes - I am. But you have to be careful, there’s some screamers around. I’ve seen a number of deaths in these parts.” Frank announced.  
“Oh, don’t worry about little ole’ me. I’m not alone and we’re armed. I’ll even be escorted if my safety is your concern?” He purred down the phone.  
“Okay. But keep quiet and don’t fire anything too loud. I’m sure these fuckers can communicate in one way or another.” Frank demanded.  
“See you in 10.” Gerard announced, hanging up the phone willingly. 

Frank faced himself forward and began to make some sneaky steps towards his front door that he felt he hadn’t left in weeks, when it was more like days. He liked to keep himself indoors as much as he could, cleaning up his apartment as often as he needed. He lived in a tall apartment space that dominated the area. 

He began to ponder why Gerard would call him now? Who is he with? Frank felt inquisitive to Gerard and what his intentions with him were. If you were to put Gerard in a category it would be other, he is otherworldly. Extremely creative and talented, unlike anyone else he’s ever met. 

Gerard worked in music and Frank was a musician, he got Frank his first gig at eighteen nd for the success of it, he owed Gerard alot. He had so many connections, at the time Gerard was only twenty two and working on as many creative projects at once. Frank smiled in euphoric nostalgia to back when he was upfront on the stage, all eyes bearing witness to how he worked his guitar skills on stage. And the piercing gaze of Gerard watching him, almost in a protective manner, though arguably he was always difficult to read as a person. 

He always had a way of articulating himself sharply and having the ability to turn those around him to swoon for him, he has a way with words and can wrap anyone around his finger. His words melted into you like butter, his touch made you feel like you’re on top of the world. He either dressed sharply in trendy designer suits that were strutted down the latest runway, or dressed to merge in with those around him. 

Frank shook his head, doing his best to keep his focus keen. He needs to stay in the present instead of fantasising about the past, and what could’ve happened. He paced around his apartment in search of cereal that sat in his well stocked cupboards, and he spotted a new box of Count Chocula cereal. “How hysterical” frank said aloud, sarcastically.

He loved the halloween themed cereals despite feeling like a monster, looking at the cartoon monster that looked overly enthusiastic with its black, beady eyes. It secretly reminded him of his happy childhood. The purple box called out to him like a harmonious song, he quickly made himself a bowl feeling happy that he has plenty of food stocked up to stay indoors as much as he can. 

He looked down at the now empty bowl, feeling accomplished, looking outside to the early picturesque yet dull trees and plants that began to look unkempt for it hadn’t been tended to in weeks since the report in early August. 

Time had passed and Frank began to look out of the spy-glass on his door and he began to hear delicate footsteps caressing up the worn down carpeted floor. He had lived in this large, yet sheltered apartment for a number of years now from the money he had saved up from family and from performing. He was lucky to never have his address leaked, as Frank had a considerably large fanbase that was keen to interact with him as much as humanely possible, but he loved the remarkable attention he got from it anyway, despite being a bit of a hermit. 

Frank kept his focus on the sound of footsteps, trying to ensure it was Gerard and not somebody holding him in a hostage situation. They began to increase as the sound began to echo up the empty corridor. 

In a blink Frank spied a dark figure stood confidently at the door. He felt a relentless prickling sensation sting his neck in anticipation, his hands starting to feel sweaty and uneasy. Frank’s heart was left shallowly beating as he began to gingerly unlock the main sliding lock on his door. 

Within a blink, Frank swung the door open to reveal Gerard stood there, looking slender with shaggy black hair. His dark brown eyes looking sunken, as if they’ve seen horror, that any possible happiness had been drained from his pale, yet tender face. His clothes once flamboyant, that once held an air of importance- now looked worn in. 

Frank blinked, processing that this was actually Gerard in front of him, and not an imposter. 

“Hey Frankie..” Gerard croaked.  
Frank blinked again.  
“Hey.. come in. You look like death” Frank smirked, opening the door for the handsome, yet ghastly looking man. 

He welcomed this statement with a somewhat warming smile, waltzing through the door with confidence and stride. Frank then closed the heavy door behind him, re-locking it full of trust and pride. Gerard swiftly made his way onto Frank’s considerable, pleasing large sofa that sat proudly against the thick painted wall. Frank followed him into the room and leant against the same wall. 

“You good? Do you need anything?” Frank raised an eyebrow, a hint of questioning hidden in his voice.  
“I just need some sleep, Frankie.. I’m good, just exhausted.” He puffed, his eyes lulling in a sleep drunk manner.  
“Okay.. i’ll leave you to do that, then. If you need food, help yourself.” Frank announced, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.  
“You can sleep in my bed, this sofa isn’t the best to nap on.” He advised further, feeling a little parental. 

Gerard opened his vacant eyes, and gave Frank a small smile as he shifted himself up suddenly, making his way to Franks bedroom that was a small short walk away.  
“I missed your bed, Frankie.” Gerard stated as he made it to Frank’s room, sitting on his bed, making Frank flush a rosy shade of pink. 

“Can you stay with me? Things have been really difficult in this whole apocalypse mess. I don’t know who I can trust. People are missing and I’m worried sick.” Gerard croaked, his voice sounding husk and dehydrated. 

Frank blinked at the strange, yet handsome man again, but he felt guilty in saying no. “Okay- okay sure. I’ll watch over you.” He assured. “Let me get you some water. You need it.” Frank added. “Get yourself comfortable. I’ll be back” his voice alluring a sense of confidence, Franks eyes settling onto Gerard’s lethargic circled ones. 

Chapter Two 

Frank made a debate in his head as he went to shut the door behind him, then leaving it open a crack as he shifted himself to get Gerard a large glass of water, feeling a little disoriented seeing his old friend again. It had been months since they last properly spoke, one day they were laughing and drinking together after a successful run of shows together, to passionate and secret kissing, to him disappearing like he was almost nothing. 

Frank shook his head, trying to forget anything ever happened. What if he’s been hurt and he’s hiding it? Frank pondered to himself as he grabbed a large glass and started the cold tap, filling the cold liquid to the brim of the glass. He smiled a little at seeing Gerard again after so long, he’d begin to wonder if he’d dropped off the face of the world, but he can’t not say its good to finally see him again. Even in his heavy, obviously sleep deprived state. 

Frank made his way back to the room to Gerard looking very snug in his bed, his distressed clothes laying on the floor, his dirty looking hair covering his rounded, yet slender carved face. Frank coughed a little to make his presence known, making the sleepy man jolt in sleepy fear. 

“Here’s your water..” he offered as Gerard began to shuffle himself up with his slightly toned arms, the blanket slowly revealing more of his chest. Frank felt himself oggle sneakily at the twenty nine year-old man, shuffling closer and handing him the full glass. 

Gerard noticed. 

And still took the glass gracefully, taking slow gulps of the pure liquid. Glug, glug, glug. Frank turned away from him a little, feeling a hinge of shame to leering towards the older man. Once finished, he placed the empty cup on the floor besides the bed. 

“Thankyou, Frankie.” Gerard’s nasal yet husk voice started to sound much better already, it had already danced in Frank’s mind with a hint of ecstasy. It almost felt hypnotic, a spell being spoke under hidden tongues that twirled and shot around the room like a roaring firework.

“It’s no problem.” Frank said, running his hands through his cleanish mohawk styled hair, trying to keep cool and assuring, his mind still wandering like a curious little puppy. 

“Frankie.. I’m absolutely starving.” Gerard locked eyes primarily to Frank, and frank felt a hitch under his breath. His heart pace quickening, chest feeling almost tightened under the allure of Gerard’s voice.

“I have to tell you something, and you have got to promise not to freak out.” He looked at the other man, his eyes looking void.  
“This parasite has changed me, revolutionised me beyond from what I can do.” He said, starting to sit up further, his blackened eyes locking onto Frank like he’s mere pray. 

“But don’t you worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I know for a fact you’re just like me. I can sense it, smell it on you.” He smirked, somewhat assuringly, his voice sounding mesmerising- like a thick honey nectar, sweet and intoxicating. Frank felt like he couldn’t breathe, tension thick in the air. He felt stuck in this honey trap, a fly stuck into a spiders web. 

“I may be mutated by it. I somewhat need to feed off humanity, pleasure - if you will.” He said, deviously. “Perhaps my soul has been tainted, taken over. I want to fight it, but I can’t. You have to believe me, Frankie.” A small trace of humanity raced through Gerard’s critical yet bloodshot eyes. 

“I may have gotten too carried away with the last one, Frankie. That’s on me, I didn’t mean to. You have to come closer.” Gerard pleaded, beckoning him to come forward. Frank followed hesitantly and sat on the large bed that he habituated in, almost like he had no free will under this hypnosis. Gerard’s face and eyes already seemed to look healthier, as-if he was glowing, his gaze seeming like it just emitted pure, delighted lust. 

“I want you. I need you.” Gerard swooned breathily. Frank felt his face gush a shade of red again and his stomach twist, almost in a daze looking at Gerard with his new, awakened piercing gaze. All frank could focus on was him, and his pale skin that looked almost porcelain against the sunlight coming in from the small window next to the bed. He was entirely speechless, wrapped up, tied up almost by the words Gerard was casting for him. Frank was utterly under Gerard’s spell. 

“Should we move to the shower, Frankie?” Gerard said brightly, as he rolled the comforting quilt off his body, and to Frank’s surprise he was wearing underwear. He shuffled forwards and moved his arms into a position on his knees so that he was just mere inches away from Frank’s face. Getting closer and closer, his scent getting closer, more intense, and much more enchanting. He moved his face to Frank’s neck and inhaled the scent. “You smell divine, Frankie” he purred, making his presence even more known.  
“I want you so much, I want to make you mine. One more time.” Frank felt dizzy and drunk, spinning into Gerard’s voluptuous words and gaze like a puppet to its master. 

“I can see you, for who you are. For what you are. I’m here, I can slip you away and make everything okay. Rest your lips on me again, honey.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear that lit him up from the inside, caressing his still-beating heart with trust, though he isn’t vocally responding, Gerard knows what just to say to caress his needs, his wants, his desires. Frank turned his head slowly, meeting Gerard’s vast and welcoming hazel-appearing eyes that just begged him to come closer. “You convince me to make the worst decisions, yet I do them anyway. I want to say yes, but I don’t want you to abandon me again.” Frank spoke, a hitch in his breath in attempt to control his raging, ravenous hormones. 

“I won’t leave you ever again. You’re by my side; I promise. Can I kiss you?” Gerard asked sheepishly. Frank kept still, keeping steady eye contact with the man and thought, fuck it. He practically lunged towards Gerard in a fixated and controlled manner, his voice and face staying in Frank’s mind and landed a soft, pleading kiss on his dominant and full lips. Gerard caressed his face gently with his hands, one going up to his mohawk-ish hair, then drawing the other playing with the collar of the slim-fit black t-shirt. 

Frank inhaled sharply, Gerard smelled like a mix of muted cigarette smoke, yet that was now familiar, yet still exotic. Frank pulled back a little to look back into Gerard’s eyes.  
“I really missed you, you know” he breathed, at a loss to put a finger on what he’s feeling at the moment. A mix of bliss, ecstasy that just left him wanting- no, needing more from Gerard, a weight settling inside his chest. 

“I missed you too, Frankie, more than you’ll ever know.” he panted in response, landing a small forehead kiss on him, his hands still wondering, moving, now settling to the edge of Frank’s shirt that Gerard wishes would be on the floor. 

“What was this about a shower?” Frank suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and meeting his dilated pupils once again that gleamed with a flash of sin, Frank pulling away to move to his large bathroom. As he made his way into the doorway, Gerard followed smoothly behind, quick to shut the vast door behind the two men. In a flash, Gerard pushed Frank up to the nearest tiled wall, his arms at an elongated angle to match Frank’s eye-line.  
“I wish I could tear you apart, Frankie. Sink my teeth in and go wild.” Gerard purred. 

Frank felt a screaming fire light up from inside him at that statement, his stomach doing flips in the moment of excitement and intent; this feeling made him feel like putty in Gerard’s milk white, long and mysterious hands, that made it even harder to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “Are you afraid?” Gerard taunted, a loose chuckle in his voice. The phrase only amplifying the adrenaline running through his veins and through his bloodstream, the statement feeling like a fierce poison that dominated and controlled him in an array of seconds.

“No, should I be?” Frank taunted back, matching up to the pace of the older gentleman, whilst eyeing up his available neck with admiration and planning his sustained tease. He quickly winked and moved his head to be next to Gerard’s neck, that held the aroma of his emitting pheromones. I gotta be quick, Frank thought to himself deviously. His breath hitched as he landed soft kisses up, then down Gerard’s neck, building up a nice and steady pace. The delicate build-up left Frank wanting to do more, each kiss building up the level of intimacy. 

Then, Frank opened his mouth, before doing anything he slyly ran his tongue over his teeth and then landing a bite on a sweet-spot between Gerard’s neck and collarbone. Gerard gasped in a loose moan, almost in shock like a masochist who’s been depraved of any kind of release. Frank let go sheepishly, backing up against the wall as he felt Gerard’s arms loosen, one pointing to the shower. “Start that fucking shower, now” He demanded, eyes glinting a shade of red that sang of mischief and sin. Frank nodded, a smirk painted on his face. 

His bathroom was pretty large, and fitted in a stand-in shower. The room featured tiled walls and a shiny white tile floor, accompanied by towel racks for his cotton towels and bathmats to prevent slipping. He also had a bath in this room but it didn’t get much use anymore, as Frank was largely a shower over bath person. Who the fuck enjoys staring at themselves naked in the bath anyway? Frank thought to himself.He shook his head and began to undress in front of Gerard, doing his spin of an exotic dancer, quickly getting embarrassed, and a little in his own head. 

“You look divine, come on. You’re fully fucking aware how gorgeous you are, Frankie.” Gerard assured. 

Frank turned around and shuffled off his underwear and strutted towards the shower, turning the hot temperature so the room filled with bearable steam that stuck in the room, fogging up any mirrors quickly. The water shot out, sputtering like rain that felt blissful against his goose bumped, inked skin that travelled up his arms and on his back, letting out a softened moan of enjoyment. Frank turned his head to see if he could spy the voyeuristic figure that seemed to stay against the wall. Frank closed his eyes and leant against the warmth that accelerated from the large shower-head, his hair getting increasingly getting soaked by the second - in that moment his eyes fluttered open to Gerard in-front of him, eager to be under him. 

Frank put his hand through Gerard’s hair, then grabbing from the back to pulling them closer together. Their skin touching so close together sent hormones flowing through his excited body, which made Gerard have a smile painted across his sinful face. The new found hunger for Gerard grew in Frank’s stomach, tension increasing as the steam circled around the two men, Frank moved his hands, tracing Gerard’s shoulders with his finger tips, slowly moving down to his wrists as he moved to pin Gerard’s wrists to the tiled wall of the shower as the surprise made him smack his back a little against the warmed wall, his head tilting back into a smirk that dripped in mischief, edging him to explore more of him with a small and allowing nod, his eyes misted.This left Frank with a smile slapped across his face, as he glanced down to his impressive member and biting his lip, he flickered his gaze back up to Gerard who had a sly smirk across his face that darkened with sin. This shot electricity through Frank, admiring Gerard’s body that sent the feeling of light years flying past Frank’s being. All he knew is he wanted to stay in this moment forever, the excitement and lust making him feel drunk. He felt the need to get to his knees stronger, he let go of Gerard’s wrists, moving forward to trail sloppy kisses down his gorgeous body. Gerard was just drinking the lust radiating from Frank, impressed by his initiative. He made sure to create sharp eye contact with Frank as he made his way lower his torso, him humming moans as he left small love notes all over his body, as he made his way down to his knees, being careful to not slip as he sunk to his knees, taking in every kiss he had made and admiring deeply every inch of skin that dressed his body. Gerard smiled down at Frank, his eyes reading complete desire, that shot a shiver down his spine. Frank was licking his lip, the spit sitting on his lips like lip gloss, before moving his head closer to Gerard’s erection in a ready swoop. His mouth open, warm and ready to take them.

“So pretty Frankie, all for me.” He purred.

Frank smirked, eyes starred with bliss. Gerard released a loud moan that made Frank take more of him as he began to bob his head to the middle of his shaft, gaining a steady rhythm over a few minutes that left Gerard twitching, each twitch filling Frank’s desires that left him wanting more like an itch he couldn’t scratch. His heart pounding in excitement as he began to feel Gerard’s hips sway in a similar motion into his warm and velvety mouth that left Frank feel full, Frank began to fantasise what it’s like to fuck Gerard and felt himself flutter and blush at the very thought that lingered at the back of his mind. As he hollowed his cheeks, he started to feel Gerard’s pace quicken as he moved his head to match it. After a couple of movements, he caressed his hand to his shaft and making successful squeezing movements as Gerard’s moans stifled at a higher pitch.  
“Fuck, f-Frankie- I’m gunna-“ He gasped, water cascading down his hair and onto his close to angelic face. Frank sensed him twitch hard into his mouth as he stroked down with his mouth and hand and felt him shoot cum as he swallowed. Frank looked up at Gerard, a warm blush across his cheeks, water running down his back. Gerard faced him with a smirk painted thick with desire, that could only pin-point one thing for sure. Gerard is heaven sent, remarkably unforgettable and an incubus. 

Chapter Three - Revolution

It seemed that hours had passed in mere minutes. Frank’s fluffy head lulling in Gerard’s firm and protective arms in bed as he was lovingly smoothing his slightly tattooed back; writing with his fingers. Sweet melodies that just felt right, soft circles that danced on his skin. Frank frowned, drunk on sleep. Their naked bodies tangled in each other with a blanket barely covering themselves. 

Gerard had found himself amongst a group of vigilante’s that called themselves Revolution. All of which had been harbouring the parasite that stemmed from the crash, it seemed some people were viable to mutate, some growing extra limbs, some succumbing to utter madness - turning zombie-like. This team are hoping for human parasites to fight off the majorly infected parasites and to save what’s left of humanity. Gerard’s somehow mutated to make him into an Incubus, a creature that has an almost insatiable need to give pleasure that can get almost overwhelming to control. He had accidentally got too carried away with one other person, basically killing them accidentally. He blanked, went blind with pleasure, something got triggered that ended a life. A life in which he felt lost and confused, it was almost somewhat freeing for him to have killed. From that, Gerard learnt that parasites can find one another.

Revolution as a group is small in numbers, around ten, that started in New York City. The leader of it all is the recruiter, Lori and her partner, Ray. Both are geniuses with tech and inventing all kinds of revolutionary things that are hard to believe on paper. Gerard had come across the group on accident, needing refuge and they happily assisted, and listened, and understood. It’s easy to spot a Revolution area, as their symbol was a backwards red R with an arrow through it. 

He joined it to track down his younger brother Mikey, he was fairly wild. If there was a party, he’d be there and have one or two girls on his arm, he had this magic with women in a way that Mikey’s friends jested about regularly- but mostly, Mikey was misunderstood. The team originally split up into different areas to find others that could be like them, to assist the good fight against the dead. 

But Gerard had to make sure Frank was okay for now. But the satisfaction of the feed only lasts a week until it feels like he’s rotting from the inside like an exquisite corpse. He had to confess to him the secret he’s been hiding for this short while, unless he has it all figured out already. Since knowing Frank is in the early stages of having a parasite he has to bring Frank to Lori and see if they can monitor him like they did for countless others, making sure they aren’t infected. 

Gerard liked to somewhat keep a diary internally, documenting this outbreak. What is it? Why is this happening? What are the stages? 

When the parasite enters the brain it eats away at any possible humanity left of the infected and thrives of eating flesh of either the alive or already dead, cannibalistic. Hell, he’s watched the process happen to some of his old friends that he had to abandon. He had hoped and prayed to a higher power that Mikey wasn’t one of them, the thought alone making his heart want to stop and his stomach drop and churn with an uncanny familiar feeling of sickness. In that moment, he’d stopped smoothing Frank’s sleepy body. Gerard squeezed his eyes firmly shut and took a deep breath, looking underneath him to see a sound asleep Frank on his chest, like a small puppy. That remark made Gerard smile with glee, temporarily making him forget about his worries and anxiety. 

Gerard looked outside the smallish window that was diagonal to the bed, the sun had began to set, making it around 6pm. The area seeming quiet and masked. He wished desperately to stay in this mere moment of bliss, with Frank and in his apartment forever, keeping it like a locket that stays around your neck until your six feed under and decaying. It was rare for Gerard to ever have a mellow moment, he was constantly on the move, always doing something as a way of coping with loneliness he had experienced. In the spur of the moment, reality sat in and he began to lightly shake Frank’s limp and sleeping body in attempt to wake him up; that had little to no effect. 

“Frankie? Hello?” Gerard frowned. 

No reply besides a sleepy “hmm..” Emitting from Frank’s nimble pinkish lips.

“Frank.” He said in a Sten manner, and in that moment he had an idea. He had cold hands. That’ll do the trick, he smirked in a clear scheming manner, thinking to himself. He carefully positioned his hands as if he were a mage about to conjure up a complex spell, grinning ear to ear in mischief. He then quickly acted like he was to attack Frank like a viper, quickly. 

The cold sensation ran through Frank, the sudden shock of cool against his skin sending a shock of numbness through his delicate system, making him jolt in a sleepy shock. He looked up to the pleased, sharp, dashing gentleman intwined with him in a pretzel manner. A frown firmly painted on Frank’s drained looking face. It took Frank a moment to get a hold of what he was seeing, confirming further this isn’t all one crazy fever dream, and he definitely received head in a steaming shower. 

Frank blinked a couple times. 

“Good morning! Or should I say.. Evening, Frankie.” Gerard cooed, focusing on his cute button nose and his brownish green eyes that were ribboned in sleepiness.  
“How long have I been out for?” He cocked an eyebrow, voice croaked.  
“Not long, maybe a couple hours..” Gerard turned his head.  
“More like the whole day - at the rate of how the suns setting.” Frank huffed.  
“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” Gerard sincerely spoke.  
“Can you explain what’s going on?..” Frank asked, curiously. 

Gerard pouted his lips a little. He had wanted to keep this happy space up alas until the next morning. He admired this special time with Frank, and sighed before he explained his situation and information about Revolution to tempt him into knowing more, how its a small group looking to do what’s best for humanity. 

Frank felt something click in finding out Gerard is an incubus. Of fucking course, he thought.  
“I’m intrigued to find out more about this.. Group. I’m down.” He spoke, like he hadn’t been a hermit for the past couple of weeks. 

“Okay cool!” Gerard purred. “So far, the people I’ve met are really nice and welcoming. I promise.” Gerard assured, his mopish looking black hair framing his rounded, yet chiselled face . “You’ll like Ray and Lori. They’re great people, like you. But also, epic nerds.” He smiled, his small teeth shining, Frank noticed his small fangs, nodding and going along with what Gerard was saying, he could do with company, after all. 

“So, we all split into different directions and were to meet back at a spot at 8pm to report on if we found anybody. I decided to phone you up as it’s close to you - and I wanted to check in.” He winked. Frank rolled his eyes semi-sarcastically but kept on a light smile, secretly hoping he wasn’t just a toy to Gerard, again. Memories somewhat flooded back in a wave of ache that punched him in the heart that he wished he could press down forever into a blackened swamp. 

“So- wanna clean your clothes? I have lots here you can change into..” Frank pointed at his oak wood wardrobe that stood vibrantly in the room.  
“Not your style, for sure, but its something I’m willing to let you keep.” He smiled up at him, still between his body. He couldn’t lie, he did enjoy this moment of intimacy that they shared together despite the apocalypse happening around them. If time could stop and keep in one moment forever, it could be this.

“Its you and me against the world, right?” Gerard asked, looking for assurance, and Frank felt his heart stop.  
“Yes. Always.” He smiled, feeling a flush of pink spread on his cheeks. Is it bad I want to stay in this space forever, kinda? Frank thought to himself. He then felt a familiar sharp pang of hunger enter his system, oh fuck. Like all good things, they must come to an end.  
“I’m fucking starving.” Frank announced, drooping his head sadly. 

Gerard looked at him with a side-eye, cheekily, almost teasingly. 

“For fucking food, you pervert!” He frowned his expressive face, laughing a little.  
“Well, you’re the one’s who head dropped.” He raised his eyebrows, semi-suggestively.  
Frank wanted to hide his head in sand like an insecure Ostrich, and is thankful Gerard can’t read minds. Oh to be a mouse, Frank thought to himself as a distraction.

“Okay Frankie, we can cook you up some food and get a nice bag together.” Gerard smiled. Frank nodded politely, looking up at Gerard with doe eyes.  
“Can you still cook, Gee?” Frank encouraged.  
“Of course, anything for my Frankie.” He beamed. 

My Frankie…That sure made his heart jump like a skipping rope. It was difficult for Frank to believe anyone wanted him, or even to be around him. He did his best to not ponder this and pushed himself up with his tattooed arms to release the human tangle of his limbs and Gerard’s as he moved his way off from under Frank. 

The air of Frank’s apartment felt different and stale. A place where happy memories were made was going to be abandoned for quite some time. Frank had a certain feeling the locks weren’t going to hold on if anyone decided to attempt to get into the large building. The night light outside settled, with an array of constellations that sang like poetry dotted the deep night sky. Frank had packed up what he could manage in two large rucksacks he had kept from when he had tried camping with an ex girlfriend of his. He and Gerard rumbled through Frank’s belongings and took as much supplies, possible weapons, medicine and usable tinned food as they could take. 

“Thank-you, for everything.” Frank said, shooting a look to Gerard who was browsing for something clean to wear besides some boxers. Gerard looked up to him.  
“No, thank-you, Frankie.” Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
“Do we have everything we need?” Frank questioned, looking at the hefty bag he’s efficiently packed up.  
“I believe so. Do we have anything left for me to wear that won’t look completely like I’m acting to be younger than I am, Frankie?” Gerard jested, flashing his teeth in a smile accompanying a wink, making Frank frown a little.  
“Go wild, there will be something for you in there somewhere. I promise.” Frank assured. Gerard nodded, taking back off into Frank’s room, Frank following behind, and to be honest he was perving on Gerard’s peachy ass. How could he not? After all, he started this. Frank was mesmerised even by the very way he carried himself when he walked. 

Once they again entered his neat room, Gerard was searching through draws and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans that accompanied a hole in the knee, alongside a vintage looking band tee. He then moved towards the wardrobe, opening it with an edge of glamour as he raided through Frank’s jackets and jumpers - to which he settled on a slightly oversized waffle pattern grey jumper.  
“Did your boyfriend buy you this?” He winked, pointing at the jumper he threw on the floor. Frank looked to the floor feeling a little sheepish.  
“No, ex girlfriend.” Frank lied.  
“Liar” Gerard chimed in.  
“Okay, I bought it. I needed a warm jumper for my anaemic ass. Happy?” Frank cooed.  
“Good boy, Frankie. I love playing with you.” He smiled, making his way over to the jeans he picked and wriggling them up his thick thighs. That fucker knows exactly what he’s doing, Frank thought to himself, witnessing him dressing. Great, now I’m being a creep. 

“Now I know I’m utterly irresistible, Frankie. You can’t keep your eyes off me for a minute.” Gerard purred. “Oh sure I can.” Frank debating, squeezing his eyes shut and smiling.  
“Yeah.. But you’ll still think about me.” Gerard said, thus burning his image into Franks brain.  
You fucker, Frank thought to himself, fighting a pout.  
“Fucking whatever, old man.” Frank bantered, hearing clothes rustling.  
“Sure, old man, hit me where it hurts! You weren’t complaining when I gave you the best head of your life, Frankie.” Gerard gushed in reminiscence.  
Frank stayed quiet.  
“I win!” Gerard gloated, soaking up all happiness like a sponge to water. 

“Just get dressed. It’s getting late and we need to be on our way to meet your friends.” Frank assured, seriousness doused in his raspy voice. Frank opened his eyes to spot shaggily mop haired Gerard dressed, in which he still looked great.  
“Still handsome, yes?” Gerard said, tilting his head up and running his hand through his hair, acting irresistible once again.  
“Always” Frank ached a smile.  
“As are you, Frankie. You’re beautiful.” Gerard cooed, walking towards Frank and wrapping his arms around him like a child with a teddybear. This made Frank’s smile widen to the point he felt dimples firmly embed on his cheeks. Frank turned his head and landed a soft kiss on Gerard’s neck, hugging the slightly taller man back. 

Once the men had parted from their loving embrace, they had made their way to Frank’s living room where stood two full bags of essential equipment including clothes. Frank still was in mild disbelief that he’s leaving the home he once loved. “I guess this will all be for the best, bettering humanity and all” Frank announced. 

Chapter Four

The stale and cool September New York City air hit Frank’s face like a solid right hook, the imminent night sky cascading and carrying the city like the abandoned wasteland it seemed to be. All that moved besides the two men was the wind that twisted and curved like a black adder snake, a delicate frost in the air that made Frank wish they had just stayed in his warm, cosy and comforting bed. 

“Fucking hell. What the fuck?” Frank stifled, hearing Gerard holding back a laugh.  
“”Is it cold, Frankie?” He smiled.  
“Fucking.. Yes. Don’t ask daft questions.” Frank frowned.  
“I bet you’re glad I convinced you to pack extra jumpers. It’s okay, the walk isn’t too far.” Gerard looked down to Frank.“Besides. Things aren’t all too bad. Soak up the silence, it won’t be long until we’re faced with hardships.” Gerard’s voice stayed in Frank’s ears, he nodded. 

The two men carried on walking forward, hand in hand like lost otters floating down a river, their backs starting to ache from carrying heavy bags. The emptiness of their footsteps almost echoed down the many roads they had paced down. Gerard smiled as they made their way towards a dark seeming figure stood under a building that displayed the R symbol. The figure waved in familiarity. It seemed they had made quite a secure camp with a heavy iron gate armed with spikes.

“Hey Gerard!” The woman smiled warmly.  
“Hey Lori.. I found somebody. This is Frank.” He assured.  
“Well, he’s always welcome at our camp.” She nodded, making eye contact with Frank.  
“Thank-you for having me.. Uh, hello.” Frank sheepishly announced, adhering a polite wave with his available hand.

The dim lighting made it difficult for Frank to distinguish Lori, but from what Gerard had told him, she’s naturally pretty with sandy brown skin and had beautifully coiled hair that stayed up in a loose ponytail. She asserted herself in any harsh situation and could take control, and is a natural team leader. She was born to break the mould if an apocalypse was to happen. 

“Any news on finding Mikey?” Gerard asked, gripping Frank’s hand a little harder in response.  
“Unfortunately not. We’re going to patrol the area tomorrow morning in a rotation, we will find him, rest assured.” She nodded confidently.  
Frank kept quiet as the two caught up happily in light conversation.  
“Let me show you two to your sleeping places.” Lori nodded.  
The two men nodded and followed Lori past to the open heavy gates that was guarded by four muscular gun men, dressed in exquisite suits. Two of which then surrendered their weapons and began walking towards Frank and Gerard and took their heavy bags from them with ease. 

“Welcome to the revolution.” She smiled, her hand making a gesture to a large underground hatch on the floor.  
Frank frowned in confusion in response, looking at the men in suits, nodding in thanks. 

“We situate inside an underground bunker, for now. It’s safe and was once my late fathers, it’s now mine.” She further assured with full confidence. Bunker, huh? Frank thought to himself. He hoped it wasn’t tiny and claustrophobic, he could already feel the tightness in his chest restricting him like a tight, cheap corset. Frank felt his hands get increasingly sweaty as his anxiety clouded over him, intensifying every second.  
Gerard’s smile dropped as he noticed his strange attitude, immediately looking concerned.  
“Frankie, talk to me..” He spoke calmly.  
“Is it small? Will I be able to breathe?” Erraticism left his mouth, white panic painted on his face.  
“I promise, its a bit of a squeeze to get in, but once you’re past the first few steps its spacious, Darlin’ you have my word.” Lori soothed. Frank took a moment to breathe and relax. He can do this.  
“I’ll be right behind you, Frankie. I’m right here. I promise. I’ll be with you, keep you safe.” He assured, dominance and protection written on his face, and his voice smooth and velvety. Frank nodded.

Lori opened the large hatch door to display a large set of heavy stairs, accompanied by large rails that seemed to go on forever, lights set up to help guide the way forward. The descending zigzag pattern made Frank feel a little sick. 

“It’s scary looking down, but just think. Soon you’ll have your very own space, and there’s plenty of people there to mix with. It’ll be fabulous! You’ll even meet my Ray.” She smiled, a sunshine radiating from the very mention of her partner, her cheeks rounded like a perfect sphere. Frank swallowed the lump that made a home in his throat. It’s now or never, he thought to himself, letting out an exaggerated huff of air that clouded like smoke thanks to the chilling weather that shot goosebumps up his body. Deep breaths. You got this. He further assured himself, hyping himself up to descend underground, the guards going down first with their heavy bags, each person going down one at a time, Lori shutting the latch shut as the gun men locked it up once again. 

After many steps down, they had approached a set of heavy metal doors. And a number of lights that shone brightly. The trio must be at least ninety feet underground. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gerard comforted.  
Frank looked as pale as a ghost, meanwhile.  
“Okay - here’s the main doors.”  
Lori announced, knocking on the large door five times that echoed up the ascending stairs, the guards dropping the bags to the floor, as they appeared to disappear into the darkness. Frank and Gerard looked at each-other, picking up their bags once again. 

What opened seemed to be a heavy metal runnel littered with bright lights to see the way forward accompanied by a tall male figure that held open arms that waved them to carry on through, following up ahead to greet them in a large and open room that situated an array of guns and weaponry alongside gimmicky looking technology that lead off into three separate tunnels. 

Lori ran forward with open arms towards the man that stood that smiled warmer than a child at Christmas. “Hey honey!” He bellowed as they embraced, the man landing a soft, but meaningful kiss on Lori’s head, he was significantly taller than Lori, she pulled away to smile up at the tall man.  
“Hey baby. How’s things holding up here?” She quizzed, raising an eyebrow.  
“Things are well! We gathered and found a couple of new people. Got plenty of space still.” He smiled warmly.

As they caught up to the happy couple, Gerard and Frank continued to pace forwards the couple, arm in arm and making sure to keep close together, Lori looked back at them.  
“So, Ray. This is Frank, Frank, this is Ray” She glowed.

Ray seemed to radiate only sunshine, a smile that could light up a room. He looked pretty lean, definitely in shape. Handsome, too with a head of thick and curly hair that bounced and made you wish your hair had as much power as his. Ray was also tall, kind of broad. He was wearing some faded denim jeans and a slightly loose fitting white t-shirt with a leather-looking worn in jacket along with some boots that seemed to match the jacket. 

“Nice to meet you!” he exclaimed, offering out his earthy and steady hand to Frank. In return Frank smiled, shaking his hand firmly.  
“You too!” Frank felt an air of awkwardness in the air.  
“So, Frank, before you get to meet everybody you and Gerard will have to quarantine for a couple days.” Lori looked at the two men somewhat sternly.  
“You see we haven’t learnt too much about this parasite yet, it’s still in its early stages. It’s totally unpredictable, you’ll have plenty of space and supplies- it’s just a safety precaution.” Ray comforted, giving Frank a small supportive pat on his aching back. 

Frank was taken aback by this. Quarantine? What? he thought to himself. This brought on not only the potential idea that he’s a danger to others, but if he is, he could harm Gerard. Frank blinked for a couple of seconds.  
“Okay..” He said, shuffling his feet.  
Gerard stayed quiet, smoothing Frank’s lower back as a sign of support.  
“I suppose if we have to, we will quarantine ourselves so you can somewhat study us and this parasite that stays inside us.” Gerard supported. Frank had little choice, unless he wanted to go back outside and risk in seeing one of those things that habit themselves amongst the mangled streets of New York City. Lori smiled warmly, looking up at Ray full of hope, determination.  
“Okay, great! We will show you to your space!”

The feeling of the great unknown flooded both Gerard, and Frank alike. It felt almost frightening to be inside an environment that Frank knew only a little to nothing about besides what Gerard had told him as the two men followed Lori and Ray into one of the deep metal tunnels that had complex locks through a scanner that only Ray could access.  
“So, this will be you guys’ new home for the next couple of days.” Ray chimed in enthusiasm. 

After doors upon doors, they reached a large room about the size of Frank’s whole apartment as one large space, it seemed like a foreign, yet familiar environment. Something that had caught Frank’s eyes besides the bright, light interior design was the art that was displayed on the walls. He walked into the room, inspecting the walls closely, carrying his bag, then dropping it to the carpeted floor- as if he was looking for scratch marks, or a source of infection on the walls, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

The room had all the basic essentials, that made Frank think who were these people? How did they get all of this equipment? The technologies for it? The thoughts felt almost overwhelming to the point he felt pain shoot up through his arm to remind him that he is alive. He is in the moment, but he felt alarmed. As he explored this urban environment, Gerard followed closely behind him, absorbing the room and its captivating aura.

“This stuff seems like its shot straight from a sci-fi film.” Gerard announced, almost in awe of the aesthetics in the room, touching the walls and in general, being Gerard. In the middle of the room stood a fine, strong glass table that stood a bunch of black and red lillies in a stained glass looking vase, they looked pristine and let out a fragrance that can only be described as being fierce, as if it encapsulated the stench of a house set on fire, the slow stench of steady decay. Next to that stood a pristine looking sofa, layered in white leather with fluffy pillows up against one of the walls. Perpendicular to that stood a large television, below was a shelf that had an array of strange looking Cd’s and dvd’s. Also there stood a kitchen unit, a sheltered shower and bathroom area and a bed. There was a camera placed on the ceiling that blinked on for a few minutes, then off again for ten or so minutes. 

“Gee, this place seems fucking strange. Are we going to be okay?” Frank questioned, feeling unsettled, dordling towards Gerard and feeling the fabric of his coat.  
Gerard looked towards Frank, turning his head to see the smaller framed man’s head draped, his outgrown mohawk loosing its height. Concern hitting his gut like a sharp bullet.  
”Frankie, I won’t let anybody or anything harm you. I promise my life on it.” Gerard cooed, turning then pulling him back into his arms into a safe, secure hug.  
“I will be your comfort in times of struggle and uncertainty. I have you. Trust in me. You will be okay.” He pronounced, landing a kiss on his soft, dark hair, before plopping his head delicately on top of his like they were statues. This made Frank feel safe, that he had a place to finally belong. 

Frank felt cradled in Gerard’s warming arms, he fed off the aura as easy as eating chocolate, the smooth sensations tickling his tongue, the indulgence leaving him wanting more.  
“You’re addictive.” Frank marvelled, looking up into his hazel eyes, the shades of chestnut and honey twirling around his iris’s.  
“I know, as are you. Frankie” Gerard purred, kissing his forehead assuringly.  
“I’m sure we’ll be out here in no time, right?” Frank looked up at Gerard, a light blush on his cheeks.  
“We’ll be good, Frankie, I promise. Just a precaution. He smiled, wrapping a strong arm across Frank and leading him to sit next to him on the sofa.  
“Lets see what we can do to kill time” Frank puffed as he sat down almost mechanically.  
“I can think of a few things” Gerard cooed with a thick and heavy voice.  
“Gee, they can fucking see us!” Frank raised his eyebrows, pointing in the direction of the camera sat idly.  
“Even better” He winked joyfully, flashing a toothy and innocent smile. 

Chapter Five

Lori and Ray took shifts in checking the cameras alongside a couple of their own security staff. This was the main security and controls room that oversaw most things that happen under this base. The walls stood tall, mounted with many screens that showed different scenes from different rooms.

They had been watching over Gerard and Frank for a couple of days to see if their research of the parasite was correct. That and testing out further analysis on this thing that had tormented the world to almost a complete halt. Frank was showing no signs of decomposition alongside the craving for human flesh, he ate normally and did everything as a human, to their surprise. His was all written down and recorded amongst a thick journal that stood all the couple of people in that room knew. This surveillance wasn’t twenty-four seven, they studied them at random times in the afternoon. 

“We have no idea what he’s capable of. Either of them, thus far. Is it fair to put them in combat?” Ray raised an eyebrow towards Lori, in reply she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
“We’ll never know if we don’t try. Plus we need more men, those infected are totally demolishing our people.” She said as a familiar pang stung in her voice.  
“We have plenty of recruits Lor, new camps are opening up around even in New Jersey. People are listening to us!” Ray stated, furrowing his brows.  
“Ray, please. We have to study them, just to see. We can even bring in security with us, guns loaded to keep them safe.” She asserted. The air felt tense, yet quiet like a Sunday winter morning.  
“Okay. We’ll go today.” Ray huffed. “But if anything happens, its on you, Lor.” He made steady eye contact.  
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take to make things better, Ray.’ She said. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders and left the room, almost stomping his way out of the room to get elsewhere in the bunker.  
Lori sighed and kept a watchful eye on the cameras, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “I’m gunna get some breakfast and coffee, can you escort me?” She asked, pointing her index finger at one of the security guards, in which they nodded and complied to her order. 

Frank opened his eyes to the darkness that settled inside the room, the sound of a TV drabbling on and on. Gerard sat on the sofa looking pretty ragged with purple bags under his droopy, sleepless eyes. The only light left on was a middle sized lamp that stood near the TV. He rolled over and blinked sleepily, keeping a watchful eye on Gerard as he put his hands through his long mop-ish black hair in a valid attempt at keeping himself more awake, poking and tugging at his face with his hands as the sound felt obnoxious and ominous. 

Frank stretched himself and felt the bed creak beneath him as he lobbed his sleepy legs that felt like logs towards Gerard, who looked like another version of himself as he fixated on the sound enough that it began to sound made up, he came up behind him slowly.  
“Gee?…” He grumbled, in attempt to get his slumped attention. In a success, Gerard turned his head slowly.  
“Ah.. Frankie, hello..” He croaked, pinching a smile across his pale face.  
Frank paced and sat next to Gerard, doing his best to stay familiar to his new surroundings, his eyes shutting after every few seconds- then springing back awake in surprise. He had to check up on Gerard.  
“What are you doing? What even time is it..” He frowned, feeling sleep weigh him down like a tonne of bricks.  
Gerard sighed and turned to focus on Frank. 

“Frankie, they’re listing some names of the dead of this area. I have to listen..” He pleaded. Frank held his breath. They do that? He thought to himself, feeling a strange tinge of discomfort hit his stomach. He shook his head and listened to the static inside the television that spoke.  
“..Anna Rigby, Asala Lynn, Dana Rhodes, Zak Casey, Julien Baldwin, Rebecca Seale..” The names began to ring inside Frank’s ears as his mind tried to decipher, recognise these names, none that he knows. He tries to think of their faces before this mess instead of trying to picture the ways they had died.  
“Dylan Knowles, Freya Denee and Monica Deyers. That’s all for this morning.”  
Gerard sighed, the weight of relief evaporating off his shoulders, a light smile dressing his face. Frank picked up the remote and switched the frequencies that screamed.  
“No no, Frankie -Just turn it off, please.” Gerard pleaded, placing an arm on Franks shoulder. Frank twisted his face and frowned, turning off the TV then looking at the blank screen. 

He again turned his attention to Gerard, who looked how Frank felt about mornings and disturbed sleep.  
“How long have you been up?” He said, concern lining his rasped voice.  
“I have no idea. I had a bad dream and I just had to listen for Mikey’s name.” He said, sadness pinching his voice as he started to think of how much he missed his younger sibling. Frank noticed, reaching out his arms and pulling Gerard into a hug as if he wanted to be the glue to put Gerard’s broken pieces back together.  
“I’m positive Mikey is out there, Gee. I have faith. I can feel it, he’s okay. He’s safe, trust me.” Frank whispered to him as he nodded.  
“I just hope and pray he is out there. How long are they gunna keep us like this?” Gerard asked nervously. Frank gulped, the days began to meld together one by one. It’s now day four of being in quarantine.  
“They have to let us out soon, surely.” Frank frowned, looking over his arms to make sure he still looks human.  
He blinked aimlessly at the clock that sat across the room from him, it was 4:30am.  
“Gee, wanna go shower?” Frank offered, a small smile drawn deviously on his face.  
Gerard smiled, nodding.  
“Brush your teeth first, you stink” he winked, playfully pushing Frank away from his face. He frowned in response, shuffling himself off the sofa and then plodding his way into the bathroom area. I totally should have licked his face, but he’d enjoy that, Frank thought to himself as he made his way into the bathroom.

As he swung open the heavy door, he patted his hands on the tiled wall in search of that pesky light switch. “There you are, fucker.” Frank grumbled, turning on the light. The fluorescent white lights felt blinding to Frank as he stumbled, squinting his eyes. He moved to grab his toothbrush and added a line of toothpaste to it. As he was brushing his teeth he started at himself, he felt unfamiliar looking into his reflection in the mirror infant of him that looked sleep deprived and knackered, almost like an alternate reality version of him. A piece of him wanted to punch it, punish it for being alive. The other half, thankful he’s still alive and breathing instead of being a parasitic monster. He swore that in his dull sleep, he felt that the parasite was trying to communicate with him in some manner, but instead of speaking it was through colours and codes of which he didn’t fully understand. But, nevertheless he felt safe and that he wasn’t going to be harmed from this. 

The toothpaste left a peppermint taste lingering in his mouth asif he’d been eating candy canes, the red and white swirls colliding like a never ending story filled with cheer. He placed the toothbrush down as he shuffled off his boxers and made his way into the small shower. He positioned the tap to spray out warm water that came out coolish on his skin that left him with goosebumps racing on his skin, picking at him like needles. He’d terribly missed his spacious and warm shower, what had been switched for this unit shower that started to feel like a bootcamp.

He shut his eyes and inhaled, exhaled. Slight steam caressing his body and face, he opened his eyes to see Gerard’s figure kicking off his boxers to join him for a shower, almost making fumbling and shy movements as he made his way towards the shower glass. Frank felt a smile widen across his face, focusing on the shower glass then drawing a heart with his begging to wrinkle finger tips. He reached out to him and Gerard was like a ghost, he was always there but seemingly always out of reach for all of this time, until now. The excitement sat in Franks being, shooting through his veins and through his system.

All he could focus on was Gerard eagerly coming towards him and the desire that pooled in his eyes that screamed lust. It made Frank blush and his knees weak, Gerard knew this as he bit his own lip, picturing Frank’s pleading face and furrowed brows that have become familiar to him, he could recognise it like a second language. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, pulling them closer together, skin to skin. Gerard let out a sharp gasp of surprise. The hunger for Gerard grew in Frank’s stomach, fireworks erupting in his mind at the mere glance that Gerard gave him. A hiccup caressing his chest as their eyes locked intently. Their joined hands caressing each other, Gerard squeezing for a sense of dominance despite his beautiful and faery face dressing him to look innocent, starting to dampen by the water that started to kiss his body and beautiful face. 

Gerard let go of one of Frank’s hands to explore up his inked arms, bringing it closer and kissing, savouring every masterpiece that was drawn up his arms, shoulders, neck. Each kiss feeling more pronounced under the water that showered on top of them. As he was making his way up to his neck, he menacingly bit down almost hungrily. This jolted Frank with a pinch of excitement and shock, the inner masochist inside him rolling his eyes back and ready to scream. 

He had loved being played with, especially by Gerard. The sensation rolled through his bones and he noticed the all too familiar swell and build up happen, surrendering all control and letting the feeling totally overwhelm him, leaning his head back as he shut his eyes, letting the water rain on him. 

Gerard let go and took a glance of the mid-set bite mark he left on Frank’s neck, admiring it and gulping his excitement. He shot a look at Frank before licking the sensitive area that began to rise red, running his nose across Frank’s sharp jawline, running small kisses down readily upon his neck and chest, feeling excitement radiate from Frank’s body from each kiss. Each leaving him drunk in ecstasy. Gerard was just draining the lust radiating from Frank. He made sharp eye contact with Frank as he made his way lower Frank’s torso, paying Frank compliments in whispers as he made his way down to his knees, being careful to not slip as he sunk to his knees as he slicked back his now- soaked hair. Gerard smiled up at him seductively, his eyes reading that Frank is his prey, sending a shiver down his spine. Licking his lips before moving his head closer to Frank’s ready erection, grasping it with his right hand and laying delicate and kisses up his shaft, his bottom lip smoothing sensually as he flicked his eyes up to Frank, laying more gentle kisses on his tip that left Frank biting back moans as he helplessly twitched underneath Gerard’s lips and hand. He began to tease Frank by slowly moving his hand as he softly flicked his tongue and licked up Frank’s member that left him biting back a relentless moan of pleasure that left Gerard salivating. He desperately wished he could hear Frank moan forever.

He wanted to eat him up like it was his last meal alive. The vibration from it sent more than bliss through his entire body, it rang through his mind like a favourite song would. Gerard kept stern eye contact with Frank as he quickly left his mouth agape, moving his wet mouth towards his dick that he embraced welcomely. The warm embrace of Gerard’s mouth left Frank holding his breath, the plastic bag of lust wrapping around his face like clingfilm layering up, he couldn’t get enough of the sweet feeling that encapsulated his being. All he could do was feel the lukewarm water hit his hair, dribble down his body and hear the delicate hiss of the water that rang through the room; much like the noisy moans he repeated. He felt that he was lifted, loving and admiring every second he got intimate with Gerard, his head and hand moving slickly up and down as he rapidly began to loose himself in the feeling, wrapping himself up tight just for Gerard. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay focused - but quickly loosing all grip on what’s happening. His mind was full of thinking about how beautiful Gerard is, and holy shit - he’s sucking him off. He was getting dangerously close with how graciously Gerard was treating him, running him around in sinful purgatory, frantically demanding for more in moans. The mere pressure he was receiving began to be too much for him to take, as he threw his head back in pure and utter euphoria, his breaths quickening against the wall of the shower. He gulped, feeling himself build up more, and more against movements that began to feel alien as he got closer.  
“Fuck!-“ He gasped, frowning as his skin prickled, releasing like a spring that was coiled tightly. Static spiralling down him like the water that strode down him, feeling himself flop forward a little, hanging his head as he tried to catch his breath, Gravitating towards Gerard who looked doe-eyed with pinkish cheeks and reddened lips, full of life and mysterious wonder as he innocently smiled up at Frank, who was utterly lost in the feeling of lust that covered him like a soft blanket.

After a few moments, Frank threw his head back, opening his eyes and gushing internally seeing Gerard inches from his face, each arm besides his head.  
“Wow” He purred, making stern eye contact with the astonishingly handsome man.  
Gerard smiled in response, winking at him before leaning in closer and landing a delicate kiss on Frank’s forehead, as if he was made from the finest glass.  
“We should really get to making ourselves clean, Frankie.” He grinned, a slight chuckle in his breath as he moved his arms off the wall and grabbed the shampoo, squirting a healthy amount on one of his palms.

Frank stood there in half shock half awe at Gerard, utterly starstruck in everything he does, a shy smile tempered across his face. He frowned as he felt Gerard slap shampoo into his hair, lathering it starting with one hand, massaging with his fingertips, watching it create masses of suds. He felt the frown slowly melt away under the magic of his fingers, feeling mellow and content. He moved his hands to his hair and helped speed up the process then tilting his head towards the confident stream of water, waiting for the shampoo to rinse, he kept his eyes open to see the water run clear. A sly smirk lit up across his face as a plan formed - he is totally gunna shake his head on Gerard. I’m a fucking mastermind, Frank thought to himself, keeping his head tilted down and waiting to spot Gerard - he saw the opportunity arise as he shook his head to make Gerard wet, giggling in the process. He lifted his head up to see Gerard frown a little, his face looking steely. 

“What are you - a dog?” He smiled, the rigidness melting off his face as he laughed, plopping a blob of shampoo on his slicked, wet head, then lathering it up into spectacular bubbles.  
“Fuckin’ got you though! Ha ha!” Frank laughed, his face squeezing into pure cheer as it usually does when he’s being silly. All Gerard did in response was sigh, shaking his head a little and tutting.  
“Come on, I know you wanna laugh. It’s just hiding.” He teased, a familiar scrunch of happiness poured across his framed face.  
“I’ll get you back when you least expect it, Frankie.” He smiled, his eyes lighting up.  
“It’s hard to take you seriously when you look like a soap-elf, Gee.” He taunted in response.  
Gerard rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
“Move outta the way then!” He jested, signalling for him to move.  
Frank winked, leaving the warm stream of water, his skin prickling like pins and needles as steam wafted across the room, watching Gerard enjoy the streams of water that ran down him. Huh, who knew I’d get jealous of water. Frank thought to himself briefly, as Gerard let out a sigh of relief, pushing his longish , wet black hair back with his fingers, tilting his head back and suggestively revealing his neck, feeling his now-clean hair, winking at Frank, using his free hand to bacon Frank closer with a wiggle of his fingers that left butterflies in his stomach, he took a couple steps forward infant of Gerard, so close that Gerard reached out to Franks face, his soft hand caressing his cheeks and making circular movements, drawing lines from his cheek, to his chin, tracing down his neck and back to his chin, that he held like a prize. He tilted his head up and traced his thumb across his barely open lip, applying enough pressure to tug his lip-ring that caused his mouth to open a little more.  
“So beautiful, my Frankie. So gorgeous.” He cooed, making confident eye contact that made Frank melt into his hand. 

Frank felt Gerard’s thumb move across the middle of his bottom lip delicately, his spit making his thumb a little wet. He opened his mouth a little wider and moved his thumb a little deeper into his mouth, his same thumb moving inside, his teeth lightly scratching him in the process until he met his tongue.  
“Can I go deeper?” He murmured. Frank panted and nodded his head, eyes wild proposing desire, his moth widening for Gerard. 

Gerard smiled as his thumb entered deeper into his mouth, exploring more of his warm tongue, his other fingers supporting his chin.  
“Fuck. You’re utterly irresistible” His words echoed, moving his thumb into his mouth, his pace quickening.  
“I’m fucking your pretty little mouth again, huh?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. His tone fearless, intimacy growing, more so flooding the room. All Frank could do was stifle a moan, keeping eye contact with Gerard, nodding his head obediently. Gerard slowed his pace, removing his thumb and tracing it over his bottom lip once again.  
“You’re my good boy.” He smiled dominantly.

Both men finished cleaning themselves with soap and stopped the water from running, wrapping themselves up in two towels that they took from Frank’s place, Gerard held the door open as Frank hurried through back into the large, main room that for now, is theirs. He looked back to see Gerard flip the light off and shut the heavy door behind him. Frank walked further into the room, drying himself off as much as he could with his towel, Gerard doing the same thing. 

After minutes of doing that, Frank pulled on some clean grey, loose pyjama bottoms then jumped onto the bed, embracing its comfy structure with open arms, face first. Gerard watched on, frowning but smiling at his antics. Frank rubbed his face on the pillows and rolled over, patting an open space next to him.

“C’m’ere!” He squealed happily.  
Gerard nodded, wiggling the towel off his hips and pulling on some loose, clean boxers over his thick thighs before landing onto the bed on his back, the bed embracing him welcomely, laughing as he bounced into a comfortable limbo. They turned their heads towards each other, smiling empty-headed at themselves, their focus dulling as the room swayed in comfortable, enchanted darkness. 

“I wanna spend forever with you.” Frank announced, his face still as a rock, looking at Gerard full of sincerity, unable to take his eyes off him.  
“The same goes for you, Frankie.” He grinned in return, reaching his arms out lazily and beckoning him to come forward. To which, Frank wiggled his way into his open arms. Gerard began rubbing his naked back softly with his fingertips, to which Frank snuggled in deeper, inhaling his familiar and clean scent. Frank peered up at the man, questions whizzing through his mind a mile a minute.  
“Gee. What do you think are the most five beautiful things in the world?” He asked innocently.  
Gerard smiled, keeping his head up and his breathing steady. 

“There is beauty in everything, even beauty in the most macabre things. There’s a hidden beauty in rain that fascinates me deeply, the smell before rain is one of my favourite smells, Frankie. It’s dull, yet beautiful. Another beautiful thing is music, the embrace of music and how it can hold you together like glue when you need it. It’s always there for you, to cradle you. The third is art, of course. The fourth is a great cup of coffee, bitter to the taste.. the fifth, has to be you, Frankie.” Gerard murmured, speaking in a quiet and relaxing tone, leaning his head down to kiss Frank on the head.  
“Aw shucks- I’d totally say the same.” He said sheepishly, smiling and unable to fathom a complete response back, his head racing like his heart, the gentle silence filling the room. And not before long, the two men were tangled in themselves once again, trickling into a gentle and immersive sleep that waved over them, they finally had each other. 

Chapter Six

Frank burrowed himself sleepily into Gerard, sleep clouding his eyes as he attempted to start untangling himself from the sleeping man, his head pounding into a headache. He was being careful to move, to not wake him up. He took a glance at the clock he was stood looking at, it was 7am. He was careful to pace around the room and plopped himself on the sofa, waiting patiently to hear an announcement from the speakers that sat soundly on the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted.  
“Frank Iero. Gerard Way. Your quarantine time has ended, please get ready to join us and meet our team for breakfast. We will send some escorts to walk you around.” The announcement spoke clearly.  
Frank huffed in surprise as he moved to turn on the main light so he could see his surroundings around him better. He blinked to try and adjust his eyes to the white room as he moved back to the bed, sneakily moving towards a sleeping Gerard and landing soft kisses all over his exposed, sleeping face.  
“GOODMORNING!” Frank bellowed, as Gerard’s eyes fluttered open in surprise.  
“mm, morning- Frankie” He croaked in response, his voice lulling in sleep.  
“Gee, we gotta get up. Quarantine time has ended!” He squealed, heavy excitement lacing his voice.  
“mm.. Oh, okay.. cool.. I’ll get up.” He smiled, stretching his arms and legs out across the comfy, warm bed.  
“You better! We finally get to meet everybody.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I didn’t take you for a social butterfly, Frankie.” He stretched, winking, Frank rolled his eyes in response.  
“Just hurry up, they’ll be here soon enough.” He commented, shaking the sleepiness off his head. 

The two men hurriedly got themselves as ready as possible, ensuring they don’t look like they were both dragged backwards through a bush, shoving on some appropriate shoes and hoodies to stay warm. The atmosphere of the room switched to adventurous and somewhat erratic in the ecstasy of the unexpected of what the day will bring them. They stood near the main door, awaiting company. They heard a key open the heavy, locked door and there stood two familiar guards and Lori, smiling merrily, yet looking quite sullen.  
“Good morning gentlemen!” She announced, flashing a cheerful grin, her beautiful and courageous curls twirled into perfect swirls, her face looking bright, yet tired. 

The two guard looking men stood besides Lori, dressed in suits and sunglasses, having a stern posture and poise.  
“Follow me.” She nodded, beginning to strut off into the brightened tunnels of the underground bunker. Gerard and Frank looked at each other in some shock with raised eyebrows. Lori turned her head back, her loose ponytail swinging.  
“Are you two coming?” She half laughed.  
“Yes!” Gerard announced, as the five people walked their way through the underground bunker. 

After tunnels being walked through, they had been given a short tour on the way and were met with three familiar tunnels. Instead, they were guided through to the middle tunnel, in which they were told kept small bedrooms, an entertainment room space and a dining hall in which habited rows of tables and chairs. 

They all kept walking forward amongst the white tunnels and were stood in front of a large entrance, that was the dining hall. The aroma of coffee filled and danced throughout the room, stalls stood that held warmed breakfast foods and selected cereals. 

“Help yourself to anything here, guys. Enjoy!” Lori announced as Frank and Gerard heard her footsteps pattering away from them, one of the suited guards following her, while the other stood like a boulder, he moved his hand to push down his sunglasses and made eye contact with both Gerard and Frank. “You two will be collected shortly after the breakfast to do an armed group sweep of the city area.” Frank felt a familiar lump in his throat. Gerard nodded. The guard then lifted his sunglasses up and followed behind the other guard. 

Throughout breakfast, Frank felt nerves seep through him like obsessive fear. The company of Gerard being his only anchor besides him. He scraped his now empty bowl of cereal nervously with his spoon, wanting to put his hands over his face and scream. A piece inside of him heavily dreaded to see the parasites outside, how they mutate and destroy and bellow their screams. He could still hear the screams from his old apartment ring through him like a roar. The fear of it all encapsulated him completely, Frank knew little about weapons, not even how to fire a gun. He never dreamed, or wanted to be in an apocalypse. His eyes flickered up to Gerard, who was studying him compellingly. His eyes looking wide, reading his feelings like a book.

“I can tell you’re worried Frankie. It’s okay, I am too. It’s just a sweep, we’re just keeping them company, Frankie.” Gerard assured, reaching out a warn hand on top of Franks, cradling it gently as if it was a fragile piece of china. Frank felt a wave of relief in hearing Gerard’s kind words, especially in the act of his hand being held. “Everything will be fine, we’ll be protected.” He purred, keeping keen eye contact with Frank. Frank felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew in his bones that when it comes down to it, he could put all of his trust in Gerard and his actions. Frank sighed, uncertainty tainting his feelings. “To the ends of the earth, I will follow you, Frankie. No matter what.” He further assured, his words dripping in a direct truth that made Frank’s heart flutter. Frank gulped. “Forever?” He smiled, a shiver lingering in his voice. “Forever.” He smiled, winking. 

He smiled back, forgetting the feelings of dread and anxiety and staring into the angel that was named Gerard. In the smiling amongst themselves, a realisation had hit both men. They really do love each other, laced through out large smiles, kisses, laughs. Hidden amongst small gestures and hidden jokes. Perhaps at the end of the day, humanity are the real parasites. They hook onto, feed. They are entirely selfish beings. Life can present itself in many ways, and lessons are learned though it, we can empathise and grow anew. Frank Iero, aged twenty five has a secret, a not so obvious one to the human eye, and that he loves Gerard, and to the end of the world, he will follow Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this. I left it at this ending but if this gets enough love I will continue it. :) xo meowfrnk.


End file.
